


Before He Became Recluse

by ChanseyDelighted89



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Car Accidents, He's a single father, He's called Pinpoint, Other, both him and my spidersona almost died cuz of Spider-Man and Rhino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: The accident before Recluse became Recluse. He was lucky to survive the accident. And Spider-Man's very lucky that Pinpoint didn't come after him for Revenge.





	Before He Became Recluse

**Author's Note:**

> He got a blood transfusion from Spider-Man before he woke up. Raphael was very lucky to survive.

He would’ve preferred it had been himself who got the brunt of the impact. Out of the two of them, he would’ve preferred it to be him. Not his son. Who was now covered in wires, tubes in places, and comatose. The crash broke several of his son’s ribs. His kidneys were lacerated and his liver had to be repaired. In a fashion that he didn’t pay attention to. All he could think of was how his kid was dying in front of him.

His oldest child was dying because of Spider-Man. The _so-called_ **hero** chased Rhino into their car. 

Pinpoint’s blood was boiling as he stood next to the hospital bed. Stomach twisting into knots inside of him. Thinking of ways to kill the friendly neighborhood hero. All were generally shooting. But the likelihood of that working wasn’t good. That damned hero always seemed to sense danger. Nothing he threw at him would stick. Benjamin clenched his fists as he resisted the urge to punch the wall. As he had his own injuries to worry about. He had four broken ribs, broken arm, and fractured eye socket. If he tried to punch anything in anger, nurses would sedate him.

**_Again._ **

Instead, he sat down next to his son’s cot. Chewing on his bottom lip as he watched him breathe. Mind racing as he tried to decide on his next plan. What to tell his second child. And what they would do if Raphael didn’t wake up. Which was an unfortunate possibility. As the doctor’s only gave him a 2% chance of surviving this. Very unlikely, but he had hope. Stupid, desperate, and pathetically optimistic hope. One that his mind was clinging to with all his worth. Benjamin quickly reached over and grabbed his son’s hand. Gently squeezing it as he muttered,” _You’re gonna wake up. You’re gonna wake up, beg me to get you Mickey Dee’s._ ”

“ _Please, baby. Please._ ”,he pleaded under his breath. Gently squeezing Raphael’s hand again. Wanting anything to hear his oldest son make his distressed noises. Make any annoyed noise. Anything to know he was going to live. Just anything to alleviate his deepest fears. Pinpoint ran his thumbs over his son’s hand. A moment later, he heard someone clear their throat. Glancing over his shoulder, was his other son. Thaddeus seemed to have come straight from work. As he was still wearing his Burger King uniform, twisting his visor nervously in his hands. His eyes darting from his Father to his older brother. Taking a step forward, he asked,”I came as soon as I got your message, _**the Hell happened?**_ ”

“We were driving home. Half-way there, Spider-Man and Rhino rammed into us.”,he explained. They hadn’t noticed both of them fast enough. Right until Rhino’s body hit them full force. Letting go of his oldest’s son’s hand, he carefully stood up. Turned to his youngest son as he continued,”I didn’t see them in time. It happened so fast…”

Benjamin trailed his sentence off as he stared at his youngest child. For a moment, neither moved. They just stared at each other in total silence. Then Thaddeus hurried over to his Father. Carefully hugging him as he said,”I’m gonna make that web-crawling fuck pay, Dad. He won’t get away with this. Neither will Rhino.”

Gingerly hugging his son back, Benjamin said,”Don’t worry about them, Thad. I’ve already got plans for them…let’s just decide on what to do with Raphael.”

“Raphie’s gonna wake up. He’ll wake up and he’ll recover.”,Thaddeus stated. His voice sounded like he was trying to not cry. When he pulled out of the hug to look at his son, he saw tears in his eyes. One rolling down his cheek as he asked,”…Raphie’s gonna make it, right? He’s going to survive this, right?”

“The doctor’s gave him a two percent chance of surviving this, Thad.”,he answered in a soft voice. Feeling bad that he didn’t sugar coat it for his younger son. But he was in too much pain himself to try. Benjamin gently wiped his son’s tears away as he continued,” _He-he_ might not wake up, ever. We need to come up with a plan for if he doesn’t.”

“We don’t need one, Dad. He’ll wake up and he’ll recover. He’ll be back on his feet in no time.”,Thaddeus insisted. His voice breaking a few times as he struggled to not cry. Both of them knowing full well that Raphael had a snowball’s chance in Hell of waking up. It was hard to not give up on the hope that Raphael would wake up. The cynical part of his brain was arguing that it was stupid. That he had to wake up to reality and see his son wasn’t going to make it. Pushing those thoughts aside, Benjamin said,”It’s just in case, Thad. I know Raphie’s too stubborn to die.”

“But just in case, we need to think of what to do with…with his remains.”,he muttered in a low voice. His throat felt thick as he tried to not think of that out come. Of a possible funeral they would have to plan. Seeing his oldest Son in his favorite outfit in a coffin. Trying to ignore these thoughts, he continued,”It’s just something we need to plan.”

Shaking his head, Thaddeus wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Taking a deep shakey breath as he nodded his head. Neither liked it, but they needed to talk about it. Looking down at his Dad, he nodded his head in agreement. Following his Dad over to the hospital bed, he sat down in the other chair next to it. They discussed waiting a few days before taking him off life support. And that Raphael would probably want his organs donated. The idea of someone taking his son’s organs made him physically ill. Benjamin struggled to keep what little food was in his stomach down. As they sat together talking, Thaddeus gently reached over to grab his brother’s hand. A moment later, his eyes widened as he glanced down at his hand. His mouth turning into a grin as he said,”Dad. He just squeezed my hand back. He just fucking squeezed my hand back!”

Looking at his oldest son’s face, he felt his jaw drop. Raphael’s hand tightly gripped his younger brother’s hand. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before they slowly opened. Bright blue eyes struggling to focus on anything around him before they met his. A faint smile slid on his face as he whispered,” _Hi, Dad…can I get a big Mac?_ ”

Laughter escaped his mouth before he flung his arms around his son. Peppering his son’s face with kisses as he hugged him. Grinning ear to ear as he did so. Benjamin nuzzled his son’s face as he answered,”Yes, pumpkin butt. We’ll get you a big Mac and anything else you want. I’m just so glad you’re awake.”


End file.
